Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cannula device for supplying respiration gas such as oxygen gas to a human body.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-181179 filed Sep. 5, 2014, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, artificial respirators sending respiration gas including specified quantity of oxygen to a respiratory tract of a patient, devices for oxygen inhalation therapy, and the like are known. The respiration gas sent from these devices is supplied to a human body through a cannula device. The cannula device has a structure in which a plurality of tubes are connected to a nasal cannula installed on nares of a human body, the tubes are connected to a respiration gas-supplying device such as an artificial respirator, an oxygen generator or the like.
For example, a conventional cannula device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-015731 (hereinafter, “JP '731”). The cannula device of JP '731 is provided with: a flexible nasal cannula with a hollow structure; a pair of left and right flexible and relatively short first oxygen-supplying tubes as respiration gas-supplying tubes in which end parts thereof are connected to both ends of the nasal cannula respectively; a flexible Y-shape connector connecting the other ends of the first oxygen-supplying tubes to an end of a flexible and relatively short second oxygen-supplying tube as a respiration gas-supplying tube; and a connector fixed to the other end of the second oxygen-supplying tube. Further, the connecter is detachably attached to a connector at an end of a third tube for supplying oxygen gas. The third tube is relatively long and flexible tube for supplying the respiration gas, and is connected to the respiration gas-supplying device.